Po and Tigress's summer break
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: Tigress wants to stay with Po after having another stupid nightmare about him. what will there fun be like for their summer time ? read this story and find out. Please Favorite and Review


It was now summer vacation at China, The furious five were just having a great time in the barracks, Tigress was having a week off of kung fu but could use it if po or her friends are in terrible danger, Po was not with them because he went to have his own camping adventure which made tigress a little worried. She wished she had gone with him but the trip was mostly planned by po for he too wanted some time off. One week tigress felt lonely and wanted to see po but she remembered that po said he can't have her involved

"Please be okay po I don't want you to die out there" tigress begged, when she saw it was night time she soon dozed off and suddenly had a nightmare.

Tigress's Dreamscape

_Tigress was walking along the path in the bamboo forest at night and she stops in her tracks shocked to see some masked bandits stabbing a tent and she feared that someone was in serious danger she ran towards where the tent was. When she got there to bandits where gone but she saw some stab marks on the tent and a huge hole in it and to her shocked there was blood all over the tent trees and ground._

"_HEY ARE YOU OKAY ?" Tigress shouted as she ran to the tent, to her horror when she looked inside the tent it was po's corps, his stomach had 10 stab marks, his throat had been slit, his left arm had 2 stab marks and was broken and his neck was snapped. Tigress jumped into the tent and tried to wake up po but he was already dead._

"_NO PO PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE WAKE UP I'M HERE ! WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU ? SPEAK TO ME" Tigress shouted shedding tears to wake him up, she knew he was dead but she really wanted him to wake up she kept shouting but nothing could bring po back to life._

"_PLEASE DON"T GO !" tigress shredded more tears and with sadness and anger she shouted at the sky with her eyes closed _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" then tigress woke up_

End of dreamscape

Tigress woke up covered in sweat thinking po was in danger but he was out in the bamboo forest, so she quickly changed her vest because it was soaked in sweat, after she changed, she charged on all bursting out of the barracks towards the forest.

"DON'T WORRY PO I'M COMING" Tigress shouted, In the bamboo forest inside po's tent, po wasn't under attack but he was sleeping in his sleeping bag on a pillow thinking about tigress in his head and dreams.

"Oh tigress I can never keep my hands off your beautiful face it so soft and you're so hot and beautiful. Your eyes are also very awesome when I look at them" Po said in his sleep, he was thinking of touching tigress's face and looking at her beautiful gold eyes. Tigress just then enters the bamboo forest running on all fours, her eyes were wide open as she was extremely terrified, she looked around for the tent, but she saw nothing, she stopped in her tracks and stood up and look for it properly. She looked closely up ahead and saw a tent and was thinking po was in there, so she sprinted towards the tent.

"Po are you okay ?" Tigress said trying to hold back tears, she opened the flaps of the tent and relieved to see po sleeping peacefully, she would go back to the palace but it was far back so she instead of going back she jumped inside the tent landing on po's back embracing him, Waking him up from his sleep.

"PO Thank goodness I found you, I thought you were in danger but please don't worry I'm here now" tigress said shedding some tears.

"Ti what is it ? What are you doing here ?" Po asked waking up from his sleep

"I had a nightmare you got killed out here and I wanted to spend time with you during the summer" tigress explained, po should've planned it with tigress, he knew that she was his girlfriend and he is her boyfriend but he didn't know spending time away from her can make her worry so much, he didn't want to break her heart but he had to change his plans to let her spend time with him in the summer like hanging out and doing kung fu, but what was important right now is that they should hang out in po's tent

"Kitten I was never in danger, I was never under attack in days so I am completely safe. Besides there are no predators near this clearing." Po explained, saying he was never attacked since he got to the clearing

"Whatever, I am staying with you to be sure and to spend time in the summer with you " Tigress said, she understood but wants to make sure her boyfriend will still stay alive.

"Well I don't blame you I do love you, ok you can stay with me for the summer, I have to go to sleep so goodnight" po said about to doze off, tigress asks po a question before she does too

"po is it okay if I get in the sleeping bag with you ? " po was kind enough to do it after tigress asked

"Sure, anything for my sweet lovable kitten" po said accepting her as a good girlfriend

"Oh po" tigress said in a love and sad tone. She dozed off after snuggling into the sleeping bag and as she and po slept, she embraced hi the whole night. The next morning, tigress was the first one to wake up that morning. When she saw that po was still asleep she decided to wake him up the fun way. She laid on with her rear end towards his face, she then uses her tail to tickle his nose. Po swept it away only to have it returned. He then woke up giggling.

"Tigress what was the meaning of that ?" po asked as he giggled from the tickle tigress gave to his nose.

"I wanted you to wake up sleepy head " tigress said while looking behind at po smiling, as her butt was almost at his face

"Would you please get up?" said as he spanked tigress and giggled a little more feeling the tickle from tigress's tail

"po c'mon let's have our summer time fun while we're out here alone." Tigress said laying on her back on po's stomach, po gave her an evil like grin and spoke

"Sure I'll start the fun by doing this" po lifts up tigress's left arm and starts tickling her armpit and she starts to laugh uncontrollably

"Po please stop ha ha ha that tickles" tigress said as po continued tickling her armpit and she was starting to laugh a little more

"Po stop I can't take this" po finally stopped tickling her armpit sending her rolling off, still laughing

"po my armpits can't take that mush tickling" tigress said laughing

"Well we can still do something else" po said giving her better advice for fun. Tigress stopped laughing but was still grinning a bit

"Yeah that sounds better" tigress again laid on po's stomach on her back. Po brought two of his paws from tigress's waist and rubbed them to her breast as he gently squeezed them and rubbed them, tigress didn't care as he can let him do whatever he want to her as long he isn't harsh on her. Po then brought his right paw down tigress and stroked her crotch. Tigress moaned in enjoyment and placed her paws on po's paws, not to take them off but to gently touch them

"Does that feel good kitten ?" po ask very calmly

"Yes it does my dumpling, yes it does" tigress said in a seductive tone. She then turned over on her stomach and she and po started kissing each other.

"Oh, Tigress

"Oh, Po" they whispered to each other as is they were having sex. Po placed his paws on tigress's butt and squeezes and rubs her but cheeks but she ignores that as she continues kissing her dumpling. They eventually broke for air.

"Best summer ever ?" Po asked

"Best summer ever" Tigress replied. Po smiled and got back to kissing tigress.

"I love you Tigress" PO said in almost a whisper

"I love you to Po" Tigress said in whisper. They then continue their fun in the tent. 2 weeks later that got back to training and fighting, and for the rest of the summer they did fight villains for the past days but Po, tigress, Shifu and the furious five had a great summer and they all confirmed it as best summer vacation of their lives.

THE END


End file.
